User blog:Bzero/Megatron – Getting Our House in Order
Megatron appears once again in his castle in Kaon. He stands in the intelligence section, implying he’s been personally reviewing field reports. When the recording begins, Megatron scowls, crimson optics narrowing. Nonetheless, his first words are those of praise: "Miasma - you have proven yourself a worthy addition to my Decepticon forces. Redline, assist Miasma in curing those deemed valuable by my notations on their individual records. Scalpel, you have been given my list of those who will be retained for further nucleon testing. Start with Autobot prisoners - once you have something sustainable, move on to my list of volunteers. The strong will prosper and the weak will die. As it shall always be. "Cyclonus - I am very disappointed that you have not yet recovered our spymaster. Are you afraid of the completion? Send spies into every Autobot and neutral polity on Cybertron. I will have Soundwave found! Sabotage enemy infrastructure wherever you find it. We might as well do some damage while we expand our pursuit. I have my own agents in the field searching as well. Should my lone hunters do what you cannot with the entire Intelligence department behind you, I may have to reconsider your promotion. "Deathsaurus - I realize you have priorities in the Dark Nebula, but be sure you are attending to your Decepticon responsibilities first. Take your Destrons to the planet Beast and assist our ally there in quelling loyalist forces. Once your Warworld is repaired, use it for orbital bombardment if necessary, but ensure it has enough of a fighter escort this time - your defeat on Luna 4 was an embarrassment. It’s time you lived up to your impressive reputation. "Starscream - you will make the cost of Autobot alliance palpable to those neutral territories that have resisted our influence. Give local leaders one chance to pay proper tribute and then begin annihilating those that refuse to show proper respect. Most of these areas are just rebuilding and have little worthwhile to conquer. Simply destroy anything they’ve restored and keep the Autobots running to and fro trying to save who they can. Hit and run to exhaust our enemies and let them wear themselves out. "Overlord - once the Autobots have been run ragged by Starscream’s tactics, move in to expand our territory. Miners have been escaping our secret operations in Altihex - it’s time to make our presence there known. Seize the capital. Plunder their casinos and marketplaces for their riches and secure their aerospace research facilities for our scientists. Use the Combaticons to assist your efforts. Work with Starscream to coordinate diversionary attacks. I want results, and I want them soon." Megatron’s scowl slowly morphs into a smirk. "Before the disease-ravaged Autobots have a chance to recover, Cybertron will be ours!" Megatron clenches his gauntlets. "I will personally bring this planet and all others to heel! Soon our flag will fly over every city on Cybertron and every world in the cosmos! Be prepared, Decepticons, for I will lead us to victory!" Megatron raises his fusion cannon triumphantly and then ends the transmission. Category:Blog posts